Mismatched Stars
by Kazane Hime
Summary: Rita grew up in the lower quarter as an orphan, but one day her life changes as a mage adopts her. She thought she'd never be alone again... She was wrong. FlynnXRita, YuriXEstelle, KarolXNan, RavenXJudith Swapped story.
1. Founding of a Mage

**New story! Yes, I know I just keep adding more new stories and I don't actually get very far with my other ones, but I will finish them all, I promise. :3**

**This will be as original as I can make it, since I really do not like fanfictions that just copy down lines from the game and call it original.**

**Anywho, I do not own Vesperia or any of the characters. Now to the story! Read, Enjoy and Review~!**

* * *

><p>Wandering through the desolated streets, the 10 year old girl surveyed the alleys. The familiar face she searched for was nowhere to be seen. Had he not been able to get out? She continued looking for a little bit before sitting at the edge of the fountain and taking a bite of the piece of bread she had snatched from the middle quarter market place. After a few bites, the entire piece was gone.<p>

Rubbing her arm where the owner of the market stand had hit her, she scanned the central area of the lower quarter. Her gaze came to rest on a boy leaning against a wall. His long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and he was adorned in a black outfit. The brunette girl stormed over to the boy, got up on her toes and smacked him over the head.

"Where's your blondie friend?" She asked, looking cross as obsidian eyes gazed back at her green ones.

"You mean Flynn?" The black haired boy asked. "He's probably at his house."

"Humph. Too bad," Rita said, grabbing a piece of paper from her book and holding it out to Yuri. "Here, give this to him then."

"What's this, a letter?" Yuri asked, grinning as he took the paper. "I'll give it to him then."

"Thanks," She said, turning around to walk away but paused. "Don't even think of reading it."

"I would never even think of it." Yuri said, putting the letter into his pocket. "Just don't hate him if he doesn't show up for a while. His family is strict."

"I wouldn't do that." Rita stated as she walked away.

* * *

><p>A month later, Rita still hadn't heard anything back from the letter she had entrusted to Yuri. In her frustration, she sat at the edge of the river, throwing pebbles. She was so engrossed in the task that she didn't hear the soft padding of shoes on the cobbles behind her.<p>

"Did something happen, little one?" A woman's voice asked from behind Rita. The small brown-haired girl whirled around to see who was talking. The woman behind her wore a red and yellow short dress-like thing and held a brown book in her hands. Black and red stripped stockings reached up to the woman's mid-thigh and she wore yellow and black high heel boots. A yellow ribbon was tied in a bow around her right arm and a pair of goggles rested around her neck. The weirdest thing about her was the golden necklace with a red gem that was around her neck.

"Isn't that a Blastia?" Rita asked, jumping to her feet and completely ignoring the question she had been asked. "A Bohdi Blastia at that."

"You're quite observative." The woman commented. She had long red-blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail and green-blue eyes that nicely accented her lightly tanned skin and slightly rounded face shape. "It is a Bohdi Blastia. I wouldn't have been able to get here from Aspio without it."

"Aspio?" Rita inquired. "Isn't that where all the mages and healers are?"

"Yep, you seem to know a lot for someone so young."

"Are you a mage or a healer?"

"I'm a mage. The healers barely ever leave the city."

"Could you..." Rita started, unsure how to continue. She wanted to be able to do something yet how she was, she couldn't. Letting out her breath she looked straight into the mage's eyes. "Could you teach me?"

A small smile worked its way across the strange woman's face. The green eyes that stared back at her bore seriousness and something else that she recognized, ambition. Those eyes were just like someone else's and were a sign of a good mage.

"Sure, I'll teach you," The woman stated. "Calling you 'girl' all the time won't really work out though. What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Rita." The 10 year old said, her eyes glimmering.

"Just Rita? No last name?"

"No," Rita shook her head. "I've never had one. I never knew my parents."

"Well then, I'm Faina. Faina Mordio." The strawberry blonde said. "And from today, you'll be Rita Mordio."

"Rita... Mordio." Rita repeated the name to see how it felt on her tongue. "I like it!"

"Well then Rita, shall we start training?" Faina asked, holding out her gloved hand. Rita quietly took it with a small nod and the two walked further down the river to train.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Faina taught Rita in magic, fighting, and how to live as a family. Faina quickly became a mother figure to Rita, comforting her when she was sad, helping her when she needed it, and many other things. Once in awhile they'd see Yuri and ask him if he wanted to stay with them too, yet every time, he'd refuse.<p>

After those few months were over, a knight came looking for Faina. "Ms. Mordio, the commandant requires your assistance ." The mage in question turned towards the knight reluctantly and nodded before turning back around.

"Rita, I need to go." Faina told her adopted daughter. "Stay here and wait for me to come back." Looking up at Faina, Rita nodded back to her.

"I will. I'll wait until you get back, Faina." The 10 year old said. With a sad smile, Faina pulled the goggles she wore around her neck over her head and handed them to Rita.

"That's a good girl. These are for you." She said then turned around and followed the knight out of the village.

Rita stared after Faina and the knight until they were out of sight before turning her gaze to the pair of goggles she held in her hand. Slowly, the brunette removed her headband and replaced it with the goggles.

* * *

><p><strong>So… This is only the start of a much larger story. Rita is in Yuri's place, Yuri is in Flynn's place, and Flynn is in Estelle's place so where do the other characters fit in? You'll find that out later. Please, please, please Review.<strong>


	2. Beginnings of the Adventure

**Ellos! Its been awhile since I wrote but it seems like a few good ideas have come to me. Have fun figuring out who is who. :3**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review Please~! :3**

* * *

><p><em>Loneliness. Loneliness wrapped about her and clouded out all the good in her life. Darkness and sadness accompanied the loneliness and wrapped their arms around the small girl.<em>

In one quick movement, the young woman sat up in her bed, breathing hard. This nightmare often came many nights in a row and every time she woke suddenly. Once the initial fear subsided, she ran her gloved hand through her long, mangled brown hair and swung her legs off of the simple inn bed.

Quietly the woman moved across the room, already dressed in a red, black, and yellow short dress with long black sleeves and gloves that covered only her palms. She also wore mismatched socks, one short, one long, one stripped, one solid. Tied over her right sleeve was a yellow ribbon with its ends flowing as she walked. Around her neck was a golden choker necklace as well as a pair of goggles.

With her gloved hands, Rita pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and pushed the goggles to their regular resting spot upon her head as a headband. She was almost a mirror image of the one that had adopted her so long ago, yet looked like herself as well with the messy hair and emerald green eyes. Faina had never returned from Mt. Temza, only news of her death had been conveyed back with some keepsakes.

Shaking the thought of Faina out of her head as she walked through the familiar streets of the lower quarter, Rita checked to see if anything was out of place. Eventually, her eyes landed on the water fountain that had, instead of the usual flow of crystal-clear water, a geyser-like flow, exploding towards the sky. The high-speed water crashed back down and flooded many of the streets.

Why did she not hear it earlier? The position of her room answered that question, since it was far enough away from the Aque Blastia that any sounds from it were faded. The brown-haired mage ran over to the fountain and noticed that the usual pulsing light-blue light had faded.

Upon further investigation, Rita found that the core, what powered the entire blastia, was missing. Fallen out of its spot by the looks of it, and probably swept downstream where it would never be found again. They would need a replacement core, which could only be found in Aspio.

No, that wouldn't do; the people of the lower quarter would run out of fresh water by the time a blastia core could be retrieved. The only place close enough for the amount of time that she had would have to be the castle.

Now, how would she be able to get into the castle of all places? Marching straight in would be what she'd usually do, but that would just give the knights a reason to march into the lower quarter. That wouldn't do… Then again, if she could get in touch with that lieutenant, she'd be able to get into the castle with little cost… That'd have to do; she'd seek out the knights and ask after him.

With a nod, the short girl beaded away from the fountain-like aque blastia and up the steep slope to the middle quarter. A young boy ran up after her, breathing heavily as he reached the top of the slope to the regular citizen's area.

"Rita!" The little boy called out, making the woman with brownish-red hair turn around to see who had called out her name.

"Timmy?" Rita addressed the small boy with a questioning look. Timmy was the son of the nice inn keeper who had let Rita stay in the open room without charge.

"Are you going to look for Yuri? I already tried to get him, but they wouldn't let me see him." Timmy explained after catching his breath.

"Well, I'll see if I can see him. They'll probably let me in since I used to be a mage for the knights."

"What if you can't?"

"I'll figure it out the. You can tell everyone that I'll get it figured out." Rita reassured him before turning and heading towards the castle again. Since it was still early in the morning, only the shop owners and knights were out and about so it was easy to find a knight to question.

"Lieutenant Yuri? He left on a knight's pilgrimage this morning." The knight on guard duty told the mage when he was questioned, "You should be able to catch him in Halure if you go through Deidon Hold.

"Okay," Rita said. "Thanks for your help." With that, she turned away from the knight, making for the lower quarter until the knight had stopped watching her. Then, she changed direction and went into the noble quarter, where the castle was situated.

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood at the window, looking out towards the poor people's area; the lower quarter. It had been 10 years since they had been able to play down there, away from all the castle guards, away from the daily duties. Now, those days of running around with his friends seemed like a fading dream. After looking longingly at the lower quarter, he noticed something was wrong; there was no water flowing from the aque blastia. That was <em>not <em>good.

The spiky-haired man turned away from the window and walked purposefully towards his door. From what his friend had told him, one of his childhood friends would try to fix any problem that came upon her home. The man quickly left the room he had been in and headed back towards his own room. He didn't get there when he had planned to. The clanking of knights' boots and the accusing that came from the entrance make his change his course. Like almost anyone would do, he headed towards the sounds, curious as to what was causing all of the commotion.

What he found was half expected. He had known that she would try to fix the aque blastia when he had seen it broken, but he had not expected her to be yelling at the knights that tried to arrest her for intruding in the castle. What surprised him the most, though, was her appearance. Her hair, that had always been short, was now down to her waist, and the dress she wore, the simple fact that she was wearing a dress instead of pants was surprising. A few of her comments made him grin; she still had the same attitude.

"What's going on?" He called out, acting like he had just come into earshot.

"Your highness," One of the knights turned around, surprised. Unlike the other knights, this knight did not wear a helmet and her outfit was different- instead of the simple brown and green outfit that the others wore, she wore a short green dress with brown trim, black tights, and armored gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. The sword that rested at her side was smaller than the other knights' and she wore a Bohdi Blastia as a hair band to keep her medium length light brown hair out of her vivid emerald green eyes.

"What, a noble?" The woman that had been yelling at the knights turned her gaze up to where the knight was looking. "Don't nobles know not to get into 'dangerous' business?"

"You shall not talk to-" The knight started.

"Captain Sora, that's enough," The man walked forward so that he was at the edge of the balcony that overlooked the entrance. "I asked that someone be sent to the lower quarter to gather information about the fountain's malfunctioning and it seems she has returned."

"But sir," The female captain retorted. "If you wanted information gathered, you should have sent one of the knights instead of some... unidentifiable woman."

"And have the people of the lower quarter be uneasy with the sudden attention?"

"Ah..." Sora started before seeing the sense in what he said. "Yes sir. Knights, fall back!"

The lower quarter resident looked confused as the knights returned to their patrols. Finally, she looked up and was able to see who had come to her aid.

"F-Flynn! What are you doing here? And what's with this 'Your highness' stuff?" Rita asked once she was able to recover her thoughts.

"Well..." Flynn let out an uncomfortable laugh before looking serious again. "I'll explain later."

Sensing that he wanted to get back to the point of why she was here, Rita explained; "The Aque blastia core is missing. I couldn't get a hold of Yuri, so I tried coming in on my own. I was fine until I saw some knights misusing their blastia-"

"-And got caught." Flynn finished for her. "Well, just give me a sec. I'll be right down there."

Rita was about to protest but wasn't given a chance to as Flynn turned away from the balcony and went to find a way down to where she was. With a sigh, she sat down on the steps. So much had happened today; the aque blastia core missing, Yuri being gone, and now she saw Flynn again after what... 10 years? Way too much for a normal day. Caught up in her thoughts, Rita almost missed the glint of an unsheathed blade in the shadows, but she spotted it and her training kicked in.

"O flickering blaze burn... Fireball!" She yelled out the last part and three fireballs shot out from her extended hand towards the glint. Rita grinned as she celebrated her victory over the unknown opponent for only a second as a darkly clad figure leaped out at her.

"Too slow," The figure stated as she pointed the tip of one of her daggers at the mage's throat. A cascade of red hair went down to mid-back on the woman, signifying that it was a woman. The face was not covered at all as the face of an assassin would usually be, but the dark outfit hid any trace of her female figure.

"Who-" Rita started to ask but stopped as the dagger tip came closer to her throat.

"Now, now," The assassin said in a sickly sweet voice. "I need you to come with me, Ms. Rita Mordio."

* * *

><p><strong>Can't help but leave it off on a cliff-hanger. :3 I was planning on stopping it sooner but I wanted to fit in the assassin part first. :3 Sora is an OC that I came up with and takes the place of Cumore for captain in the knights.<strong>

**Anywho, sorry I haven't written anything recently, I haven't been able to come up with good ideas. Now that my brain is out of no-ideas mode, I will hopefully continue to update my stories. Can anyone guess who the assassin in? Tell me who you think it is in a review please. :3**

**-Kazane Hime**


	3. Update not a chapter

**Hi, Kazane Hime here. Sorry if its been awhlie since I've updated this story. I'm just giving you an update this time, not an acutal chapter, sorry. Just recently, my flash drive, which had all of my stories and drawings, broke. That means all of the progress I had on chapters I was working on is gone since my flash drive wasn't backed up (my computer was having problems so I won't trust it with the files). I'll be working on catching up on all of my stories, probably starting with Twisted Fates since its been more than a year since I updated that.**

**I am so sorry that it'll be even longer than usual for a new chapter, no matter how hard I work since I also have college classes to deal with. This message is being put up on all of my stories, just so you know. Oh, right. Just so you guys can tell when I update and to apologize for the wait, I'll see if I can get two chapters done instead of one. :3 Thanks for your support :3**

**-Kazane Hime**


End file.
